phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Using Champions of Purity
Most people have a skewed idea of good vs. evil, actually. I came to know that. However, in an imperfect world, conflict is important because soul growth can't happen without it. Soul growth is essential for a human being to experience happiness. Champions of Purity is all about conflict with the PCs using the purer virtues. In a world like Phaeselis, where the world is imperfect and all things is provided by and comes from the Earth, politics is a very, very complex thing. However, Pathfinder and it's ancestor games takes a very simple look at good vs. evil. The good will always defeat evil, it's the law. Phaeselis is a world where things are not clear cut. This isn't Crusaders vs. Devils, it's set during Hellenistic times when it's not so simple to be a pure crusader fighting infidels. This is why most games takes place in a medieval world. Despite this, Champions of Purity is still useful in a place like Phaeselis. Spirits of evil and tyranny still exist, and the battles fought for good and evil are as epic as forming grand empires and spreading your culture. Champions of Righteousness (Lawful Good) Roleplaying a lawful good person in Phaeselis is all about upholding the ideals of Greek Culture and possibly spreading it to other nations, tongues, and peoples. According to the three philosophies presented in Champions of Purity a builder expands Greek Culture. Builders seeks to spread Greek Culture through out the world to nations that does not enjoy Greek Culture. These are often the purview of the Greek Imperialists and the Greek Colonizers who seek to do it as a good thing for all. A builder typically follows most any Greek philosophy, but agrees with a view of Greek Expansionism. There are very few Crusaders, as you are roleplaying in the height of the Hellenic Empire. However, a Crusader reveres the Greek Heroes, including the Greek Hercules. They seek to stamp out evil in the empire where ever they may find it -- whether it is a threat embodied in a monster, or a threat embodied in corruption. Crusaders may follow either Athena, Apollo, or Ares. Apollo being not a strange choice for the Crusader since he is a monster killing God. Guardians exist in the Empire, and they are there to sacrifice their lives for the people of the Empire. They seek to defend the life and liberty of all Greeks, and work hard to make sure all Greeks are safe and secure. They typically follow Athena. Champions of Beneficence (Neutral Good) Roleplaying a neutral good person in Phaeselis is all about upholding the value that everyone should look after his neighbor. The Champion of Beneficence seeks that everyone is taken care of. Has a home to live in, good food to eat, and clothes to wear. Healers exist in Phaeselis with the motivation to preserve life. They seek to preserve life no matter where it is found, to stamp out disease and to help the injured recover from their wounds. Healers tend to worship and follow Asceplius or Apollo, both being gods of medicine and healing. Category:Sourcebooks Category:PFRPG sourcebooks Category:Pathfinder Player Companion Category:Champions of Purity Category:Utilizing